


open your eyes

by therewerebells



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, but i did write this with soriku as a ship in mind so, could be read as friendship? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewerebells/pseuds/therewerebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Riku…” Sora says quietly. “C’mon, open your eyes! Everything’s all right now!”</p><p>(sort of continued on/a different take of the "riku, you gonna take that off?" scene from ii!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic posted here, although not the first i've written! i'm hoping to post more!!! originally posted at returntothecastle.tumblr.com and written for an ask meme, prompt "open your eyes" (unsurprisingly)

There’s a flash of blinding light, and the first thing Sora registers is Riku laying on his stomach, in his own body again. The immediate joy he feels is combated only crushing worry, and Sora dashes over to him and falls to his knees, saying “Riku!” without a care in the world. He’s  _here_  and  _in his own body_ and if that doesn’t make everything right in the world, then Sora’s not sure what does.

Donald and Goofy echo, “Wooow!” and Kairi claps her hands together joyfully, repeating his name. Sora thinks he’d join her if he wasn’t already down on the ground.

Riku still looks… out of it, uncertain, and he looks (as much as he can with a blindfold on) around at his friends like this is too good to be true, mouth open with shock.

As Sora and Riku get up and Mickey muses on Ansem the Wise’s comments, Riku still stands a little away from the rest of the group, a little isolated, a little fearful. Sora looks straight forward, naively thinking that if he can’t  _see_  Riku separating himself from the group, then it’s not true. Instead, he looks over and says, “Riku, you gonna take that off?”

“Oh…” Riku says, softly, hollowly, and Sora’s heart breaks a little. As Riku reaches up, though, slow and deliberate, Sora still childishly leans forward to get the first glimpse of his face, intent on seeing his friend as soon as he can.

Riku pulls the blindfold down, but his eyes remain closed. His fist unclenches and he lets the blindfold drop limply. His other hand reaches up and covers his eyes once more.

“Riku…” Sora says quietly. “C’mon, open your eyes! Everything’s all right now!”

Despite himself, Riku smiles (just barely, Sora realizes, and he makes a note to smile around him as much as possible. Persuasion techniques like that have to come in handy) and Riku turns away from him once more.

“I don’t know if I can,” Sora hears, and he’s certain that that’s the second?  _third?_  time that his heart has broken in Riku’s presence and the things he’s doing to himself. He can think of no other option, so he wraps his arms around Riku’s chest, resting his head gently on his back.

“Of  _course_  you can,” Sora says, and he feels Riku’s arm drop from his face.


End file.
